A variety of techniques are used to stack integrated circuits. Some methods require special packages, while other techniques stack conventional packages and still others stack multiple die within a single package. In some stacks, the leads of the packaged integrated circuits are used to create a stack, while in other systems, added structures such as rails provide all or part of the interconnection between packages. In still other techniques, flexible conductors with certain characteristics are used to selectively interconnect packaged integrated circuits. In yet other methods, one IC is connected to another within a single plastic body from which leads or contacts emerge.
The predominant package configuration employed during the past decade has encapsulated an integrated circuit (IC) in a plastic surround typically having a rectangular configuration. The enveloped integrated circuit is connected to the application environment through leads emergent from the edge periphery of the plastic encapsulation. Such “leaded packages” have been the constituent elements most commonly employed by techniques for stacking packaged integrated circuits.
Leaded packages play an important role in electronics, but efforts to miniaturize electronic components and assemblies have driven development of technologies that preserve circuit board surface area. Because leaded packages have leads emergent from peripheral sides of the package, leaded packages occupy more than a minimal amount of circuit board surface area. Consequently, alternatives to leaded packages have recently gained market share.
One family of alternative packages is identified generally by the term “chip scale packaging” or CSP. CSP refers generally to packages that provide connection to an integrated circuit through a set of contacts (often embodied as “bumps” or “balls”) arrayed across a major surface of the package. Instead of leads emergent from a peripheral side of the package, contacts are placed on a major surface and typically emerge from the planar bottom surface of the package.
The goal of CSP is to occupy as little area as possible and, preferably, approximately the area of the encapsulated IC. Therefore, CSP leads or contacts do not typically extend beyond the outline perimeter of the package. The absence of “leads” on package sides renders most stacking techniques devised for leaded packages inapplicable for CSP stacking.
CSP has enabled reductions in size and weight parameters for many applications. For example, micro ball grid array for flash and SRAM and wirebond on tape or rigid laminate CSPs for SRAM or EEPROM have been employed in a variety of applications. CSP is a broad category including a variety of packages from near chip scale to die-sized packages such as the die sized ball grid array (DSBGA) recently described in proposed JEDEC standard 95-1 for DSBGA. To meet the continuing demands for cost and form factor reduction with increasing memory capacities, CSP technologies that aggregate integrated circuits in CSP technology have recently been developed. For example, Sharp, Hitachi, Mitsubishi and Intel support what are called the S-CSP specifications for flash and SRAM applications. Those S-CSP specifications describe, however, stacking multiple die within a single chip scale package and do not describe stacking integrated circuits that are individually modularized in plastic, either as BGA's or other common CSP packages. Stacking integrated circuits within a single package requires specialized technology that includes reformulation of package internals and significant expense with possible supply chain vulnerabilities.
There are several known techniques for stacking packages articulated in chip scale technology. For example, the assignee of the present invention has developed previous systems for aggregating micro-BGA packages in space saving topologies. The assignee of the present invention has systems for stacking BGA packages on a DIMM in a RAMBUS environment.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,205,654 B1 owned by the assignee of the present invention, a system for stacking ball grid array packages that employs lead carriers to extend connectable points out from the packages is described. Other known techniques add structures to a stack of BGA-packaged ICs. Still others aggregate CSPs on a DIMM with angular placement of the packages. Such techniques provide alternatives, but require topologies of added cost and complexity.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,262,895 B1 to Forthun (the “Forthun patent”) purports to disclose a technique for stacking chip scale packaged ICs. The Forthun patent discloses a “package” that exhibits a flex circuit wrapped partially about a CSP. The flex circuit is said to have pad arrays on upper and lower surfaces of the flex.
The flex circuit of the Forthun “package” has a pad array on its upper surface and a pad array centrally located upon its lower surface. On the lower surface of the flex there are third and fourth arrays on opposite sides from the central lower surface pad array. To create the package of Forthun, a CSP contacts the pad array located on the upper surface of the flex circuit. As described in the Forthun patent, the contacts on the lower surface of the CSP are pushed through “slits” in the upper surface pads and advanced through the flex to protrude from the pads of the lower surface array and, therefore, the bottom surface of the package. Thus, the contacts of the CSP serve as the contacts for the package. The sides of the flex are partially wrapped about the CSP to adjacently place the third and fourth pad arrays above the upper major surface of the CSP to create from the combination of the third and fourth pad arrays, a fifth pad array for connection to another such package. Thus, as described in the Forthun disclosure, a stacked module of CSPs created with the described packages will exhibit a flex circuit wrapped about each CSP in the module.
The previous known methods for stacking CSPs apparently have various deficiencies including complex structural arrangements and thermal or high frequency performance issues. To increase dissipation of heat generated by constituent CSPs, the thermal gradient between the lower CSP and upper CSP in a CSP stack or module should be minimized. Prior art solutions to CSP stacking do not, however, address thermal gradient minimization in disclosed constructions.
In other applications, module height concerns impact the utility of known solutions in integrated circuit aggregation. In some stacking solutions, the bad die problem is significant. Indigenous as well as processing-acquired defects can lead to unacceptably high failure rates for stacks created by aggregating IC elements before testing the constituent members of the assembly. For example, where stacking techniques employ one or more unpackaged die, there is typically not an opportunity for adequate preassembly test before the constituent ICs of the assembly are aggregated. Then, testing typically reveals bad stacks, it does not prevent their assembly and consequent waste of resources.
What is needed, therefore, is a technique and system for stacking integrated circuits using a technology that provides a thermally efficient, reliable structure that performs well at higher frequencies, but does not add excessive height to the stack yet allows pre-stacking test of constituent stack elements with production at reasonable cost with readily understood and managed materials and methods.